


The home-trip.

by ShiningEve



Series: Pyotr Romanov Barnes' improbable lifestyle. [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky loves guns, Bucky loves motorcycles, Flash is a dick, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Mama Spider, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Speaks Russian, Peter Parker is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter can Drive, Protective Natasha Romanov, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, no spiderman, what did I do, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-04-21 00:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: Fuck. Shit. Hell no. Damnit.WHYThe singular piece of paper in his hand stated in bold print, "FIELD TRIP TO AVENGERS TOWER!"AKA, where peter lived, ate, slept, and trained.His own house.His dad would most likely laugh his head off at pyotr's situation.*****************A FIELD TRIP FIC WHERE PETER IS BUCKY BARNES' BIOLOGICAL CHILD AND EX HYDRAEDIT OCT 23RD:I the dumbass author deleted ch. 5. Go check it out, I put it back.Also go check out the end of CH.6 for some author updates, edits, and notes!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri
Series: Pyotr Romanov Barnes' improbable lifestyle. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610644
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1779





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck. Shit. Hell no. Damnit. 

WHY

The singular piece of paper in his hand stated in bold print, " FIELD TRIP TO AVENGERS TOWER TOMORROW!"  
AKA, where peter lived, ate, slept, and trained.   
His own house.   
His dad would most likely laugh his head off at Pyotr's situation.

Ned, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He looked like he had just been named #1 science geek. He was vibrating in his chair.

"DUDE! We're going to the _Avengers Tower_!" Ned almost shrieked. "Where the _Avengers_ live!" 

Peter gave him an exasperated look, wanting to scream _I live there!_ But Tony said it was confidential. So therefore, Peter (Who's real name was Pyotr, by the way.) was forced to hide the fact that 1. he lived in Avengers tower, and 2. his father was an ex-HYDRA assasin. 

Peter let his head clunk against the desk. A groan slipped out of his mouth. MJ smirked down on him. He was 99.99% sure she new something she wasn't supposed to. At least Shuri would be coming to the tower tonight. He hadn't seen her in forever. She was fun to geek out with. Last time they had created fully-functioning lightsabers.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Peter picked up his bag and headed towards the door. Before he could escape, Flash appeared at the door. He put his arms out to clumsily block the doorway. 

"Hey, Penis, you excited for the trip? They're gonna make _me _an intern the second I walk in. You're gonna be thrown out, I'm predicting. Ya'know, waste of space and that."

Peter just gave Flash a blank look. If he really wanted to, he could kill Flah with his little toe. Sadly, he couldn't do that. Pushing forcefully past him, he speedwalked down the hall, ignoring the calls of _Penis, where are you going? _and _I'm not done with you. _

Sliding down the outside stairs, Peter headed to his car, a dark silver Audi R8. Peter and his dad had tried to get something less _out-there_. But this was Tony. He was a Stark. His middle name was practically _out-there._

Turning on the ignition, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

********

Pulling into the private garage, Peter parked his car, before moving into the elevator, to floor 96. He exited the elevator to see Clint and Sam engaging in a mario cart battle, and his папа and мама on another couch, watching the two grown men bicker over a video game.

Shucking his backpack by the door, he slunk over to his parents. He got to the edge of the couch, before turning around and flopping down on both their laps. The two ex-assasins just smiled at his antics. Natasha pushed a hand though his ever-growing mess of hair. He would have to cut it soon. Before anyone could say anything, he waved the devil-paper in their faces. Clint snatched it out of his hands and promptly fell on the floor laughing.

"You- you've got a field trip to your owN HOME!" He cackled. Peter swatted a hand at him. 

This was gonna go terribly.

**********

To say Peter was masking his internal panic was 100% true. The rest of the team had heard about his field trip. They had only said they wouldn't embarrass him because his parents were the scariest people on the team.

So there he was, sitting on an uncomfortably-sticky plastic bus seat, on the way to a field trip at his own house. Flash was sitting right behind him, so his spidey-sense was going haywire. When they pulled up to the Tower, Flash pushed him back into his seat to get out first. If he really wanted to, Flash could be dead. Peter reminded himself.

Gettiing off the bus and into the tower, Peter spied his favorite receptionist, Esme. She saw him and gave him an _oh, you fucked up_ smirk. Peter discreetly flipped her off. It just caused her to snort and hide a smile behind her computer. An intern walked out of the normal elevator, holding a tablet. Peter knew him very well from working with him over the years, and they were good friends. His name was Aslan, and he was from Kazakhstan. He was also gay, and many of the interns and Peter had a running plot to get him together with another intern, Harry. 

Alsan saw him and immediatley had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Peter was unamused. Aslan composed himself and stepped forward, making his prescence known.

"Hey everyone! I'm your tour guide, Aslan. Please come over here to get your visitor's badge."

Flash pushed everyone out of the way, puffing up his chest and striding forwards. When he reached Aslan, however, Aslan ignored him and passed a badge to the girl behind him. Flash's face became a unique shade of puce, mixed with bright red. Aslan just finished passing out badges, Flash being the last one to get it. Peter just pulled out his personal badge. Alsan directed them to the scanners. 

"Now, there are multiple levels of badges. It goes from white 1, being the lowest, to Gold 10. I'm not going to explain most of them, but the Lowest levels, White 1-4, are fore tours and press, and the Highest levels, Gold 9-10 are for the avengers. Tony Stark, however, has the only existing Platinum badge, due to him owning all of SI. Please walk through the scanner and swipe your card." 

Everyone went through, a monotone voice said their name and badge rank. When it was Peter's turn, he swallowed, stepped forwards, and scanned his badge. The monotone voice dissapeared. FRIDAY's voice came through.

**Pyotr Romanov Barnes, Gold 10, Resident, Underoos, Маленький паук. Welcome home Pyotr, I hope you enjoy your field trip. The team has been notified of your entrance.**

Peter just walked through the scanner emotionlessley. He was about to join the group when FRIDAY spoke up again. 

**Peter, Boss would like you to know that he wants to donate Spid-E to a community college, quoting him 'F-ing Kingsbourough, 'cuz he put anti-freeze in my coffee'.**

Peter just turned to the ceiling before smirking. "FRI, tell him to remeber what _they _said last night."

**Boss has said he will no longer send Spid-E to Kingsbourough Community** **College.**

Peter nodded. "Good." Turning back to his class, he noticed their awed faces. Ignoring them, he turned to Aslan. "Please continue"

Alsan herded them into the elevator. "This way please." He brought them to floor 85, the Avengers meuseum. Everyone rushed to see their favorite heroes. Peter lingered behind. Flash immediatley crowded into his space. 

"How'd ya do it, _Penis?_ How much did you pay, huh?"

Peter had had enough. He stood right in Flash's face, straightening to his full height of 6 feet. 

"Знаешь, я могу убить тебя более чем двадцатью способами с твоим шнурком. Я бы даже не моргнул." (You know, I could kill you in over twenty ways with your shoelace. I wouldn't even blink.)

Flash blinked confusedly. "What did you just say?"

Peter smiled scarily. _Nothing you need to know_, He thought.

A loud clanking could be heard in the vents above them. Every member of the class looked a little scared, until Hawkeye dropped out of the biggest vent. Landing somewhat gracefull on the ground. He smirked directly at Peter before continuing to greet everyone. Peter wasn't amused. After Hawkeye had finished his rounds, he spotted Peter. Peter looked him dead in the eye, and sliced his thumb against his throat. Clint ignored the death threat and exclaimed loudly "There's Pete!" Peter glared at him.

"What do you want?" He snapped. His class looked appalled at the fact that he was talking back to an _Avenger_. Ned was sweating bullets. Clint wasn't phased. This happened every once and awhile. 

"All I wanna do is say hi to one of my nephhh- nice friends here!" Clint whined.

Peter crossed his arms and scarlily grinned at him, looking like a psycopath murderer rather than a teen. "Îți amintești ce a spus tata aseară?" (Do you remember what dad said last night?) 

Clint gulped. He began to sweat a little, and turned nervously to the class. "U-u-m, I'll, I'll, be going now!" He turned and fled. The class turned to Peter. Before anything could really, happen, Aslan butted in.

"O-Okay then! Let's continue on to the cafe. We'll be having lunch there!"

Peter followed his class, however, a text stopped him. He pulled out his phone to read it.

_Come upstairs. Your мама made shakshouka. _

Peter pocketed his phone, and slipped into the nearest elevator. He swiped his card, and FRIDAY took him up to floor 95. He came to see the entire team sitting in the formal dining room for when senators, government leaders, millitary officials, or out-of-town visitors came. There weren't any dignitaries there, so Peter just shrugged it off and sat in his usual chair. His мама placed a plate of steaming _shakshouka_ in front of him, with an egg and feta cheese on top. She took her place on his right, with his папа on his left. Tony gestured to all of them to dig in. Peter noticed four empty chairs. He just ate his food instead of thinking into it too deeply. When he was halfway done, the elevator dinged, and out came T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, and Nakia. Shuri jumped on him and stole his plate. Peter just sighed and gave her the _I'm watching you look_.

This was gonna be greaaaaaat.


	2. Keep It A Secret Please

Shuri sat directly in front of Peter, maintaining eye contact as she shoveled down the rest of his portion. After watching her do so, Peter stood up to head back to his class. Everyone waved goodbye, except for Tony, who picked up a clean napkin and while waving it around, cried out dramatically. "Farewell, my friend! Safe travels!"

Peter flipped him off while walking away. He heard more than a few contained snorts of laughter. The elevator brought him down to one of the intern labs. He slid into the back of the group, grinning and winking at Aslan. Aslan just shook his head. "Идиот" (Idiot).

The class was getting a demonstration from Allie, who was making a glucose level-detector that didn't need a blood sample. She was explaining how it worked when Bruce walked in.

"Hey, everyone, I'm here to bring you to the Avengers Gym! If you will please follow me, we can get there in no time. Sorry Allie, this was brought down from the top"

The class cheered, bidding goodbye to Allie. She smiled, seemingly unaffected, but Peter knew she was a little upset. He pulled out his phone to text her. _I'll come by later to help you test it._

He got a thumbs-up emoji in return. Peter felt someone staring at the back of his head. Turning around, he saw Flash angrily trying to stare a hole through his brain. 

"Who you texting, _Penis_? Your girlfriend?" He hissed. "Nice try, try-hard."

Peter stared unamusedly back. Usually at school he would duck away, but being at home and less than 5 floors away from his assasin-parents, he felt a level of confidence rise in him. Before he could confront him, the elevator doors opened. Bruce stepped forwards and punched in the override to allow the class in. Each student stepped through and was confirmed.

**Flash Thompson- override confirmed**

**Betty Brant- override confirmed**

**Pyotr Romaov Barnes- override unnecessary.**

At his name, Sam and Steve - who had been sparring inside- perked up and looked at him. Peter ignored his classmates, hiding in the back of the group to avoid the two Avengers. Ned looked incredulous, and MJ was emotionless as usuall. The rest of the class stared at him with wide eyes, except for Flash, who crossed his arms and scoffed. 

"Like _you _could possibly get into Avengers Tower" 

Luckily, he shut up when he caught sight of the two Avengers. The rest of the class was staring wide eyed at the heroes. Peter gave them angry glares when Sam caught his eyes and held back a snort of laughter. Steve also gave Sam the Patented 'I'm Dissapointed In You' stare. Sam just rolled his eyes and discreetly gave him the bird. Some members of the class saw and laughed quietly. Steve remained oblivious. While this whole mess happened, Clint, Natasha, Carol, Rhodey, Bucky, Okoye, and Nakia walked into the gym. The class went absolutely silent. The Avengers in the gym grouped up. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, and Clint, and Rhodey, Carol, Okoye and Nakia in the other.

Steve spoke up. "Hey everyone! You've been given special priveledge by us to come and learn self-defense. We're going to divide you into two groups, each will put with one of the teams." 

Natasha stepped forwards. "If you're a one, you're with Carol and Okoye's group. If you're a two, you're with mine and _Yasha's _group."

A girl name Annabeth raised her hand. "Who's _Yasha_?"

Bucky half-heartedly raised a hand. "That'll be me" 

The class looked confused, but didn't question it. They were too scared of Natasha and Okoye to speak up too much. Natasha counted off groups, with MJ and Ned together. When she reached Peter, she smiled. "Ты останешься со мной и папой" (You are staying with me and Dad.) Peter nodded, moving towards group two. Before they were about to start. Steve called out again.

"Just a quick reminder, please no excessive swearing" The class looked sincere when they nodded, but Shuri and Tony walked in sniggering.

"He's telling y'all that because he swears the most out of all of us" Was Tony's remark. Steve turned a unique shade of plum red. Peter caught Shuri smirking at him, and he backed away, waving a finger at her face. Tony looked at him too, before exclaming, "We need you for sCIENCE!" and trying to drag him out of the gym. (With Shuri's help, Tony wouldn't be able to move Peter an inch if he wanted to stay where he was). Bucky's glare stopped them in their tracks. Peter shook them off, but Shuri jumped on his back and forced Peter to carry her with him. Peter saw Carol silently laughing in the corner with Nakia, who almost no-one recognized, other than MJ, who knew every single feminist in the world by name. Somehow. 

Peter would bet Tony's fortune that at least 5 members of his class had melted brains. It was actually really funny. He saw Flash's jaw furiously working, probably thinking of something to say. The only reason he hadn't was because a few members of the Avengers were pretty scary. Peter laughed when he saw Ned's face. His jaw was on the floor. MJ looked smug. Flash was about to explode from over-saturation of blood in his face. Shuri was still cackling in his ear.

Peter shrugged before mumbling "I should probably explain this"

Bucky snorted "просто объясни петр?" (Just explain, Pyotr?)

This was gonna be _fuuun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this next chapter! Also, Happy 2020!  
See you next chapter!  
While you are at it, go check out my other two works! they are  
BEFORE YOU GO (Wonder Woman in the MCU)  
and  
THE SOLDIER, THE SPIDER, AND THE SWAN (New HYDRA characters, canon divergence after Age of Ultron!)  
until next time,  
XOXO,  
ShiningEve


	3. I guess I should explain this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTERRRR  
Should I make this a series?  
I also have another work i might do. 
> 
> I was thinking for a series, it would be different moments Peter has growing up with professional assasins for parents.  
I also want to do a 'Bucky and Zarina (from my other work) stuck in LoTR during the quest and they end up being brought on the quest. (No Romance. I think(Other than Bucky and Zarina))

Peter sighed and pinched his nose. Shuri was still hanging on his back like a monkey. She had already ruined her 'perfect princess' reputation, so T'challa didn't even try to care anymore. Peter turned to her and whispered in her ear. "Do anything funny, and I'll drop you AND paint your personal ship with pink and brown polka-dots"

He wasn't below doing something like that. Not at all. He sighed and faced his class.

"So... uhm, these are my... Parents?" he muttered, waving a hand at Natasha and Bucky.   
  


What. The hell. He had killed people under HYDRA without blinking. And he was stuttering in front of a group of _goddamned teenagers._

"No!" quickly came Flash's rebuttal, who seemed to be asking for death. But in his own self-righteousness, he didn't notice how he had become #1 on every present Avengers' kill list. Bucky was fingering the saftey on a shotgun; Natasha was reaching for a knife; Carol's hands were sparking; and -she would most likely later deny it- Okoye's grip on her spear tightened. Peter's windpipe was starting to get crushed by Shuri, who was taking her anger out on his air supply and throat. She realized she was choking him, and released her arms a bit. The rest of the class was starting to back away from Flash. Even his goonies, who had always stood behind him and laughed, were realizing now wasn't a good time, because instead of bullying weak Penis Parker in an abandoned hallway, it was in a room full of dangerously armed Avengers who looked like they all wanted a piece of Flash's head.

Flash continued on, unaware of the growing anger in the Avengers. He began gesturing wildly, pacing back and forth on the mats.

"I mean, I could entertain the _idea _that he was an intern, but that's impossible. _I'm _not an intern. I should be. I mean, I'm _Flash Thompson_! The smartest and coolest guy at Midtown High! But Penis saying he's the child of _Avengers_? Ha. Right. Hilarious. I'm cracking up right now. I mean, what's so special about Puny Penis Pa-EEP!"

Before he could finish his sentence, a bullet from Bucky's gun came dangerously close to his nose. Fash finally stopped, and turned slowly to face the Avengers, eyes wide and face pale. You could have played the '_And that was when he knew, he fucked up'_ track over that moment and it would have worked perfectly.

Bucky turned to Tony, who he had apparently beaten to shooting Flash in the face. "They don't get to sue me, do they?" 

Tony shrugged. 

Natsha was visibly furious. She was terrifying. Flash looked like he wanted to throw himself out the window and go _splat_ on the sidewalk.

Natasha would still burn his remains. She began to viciously swear and growl in a mix of russian, polish, and romanian. Peter didn't care to translate for the class. Natasha halted in her swearing before rounding on Flash and waving her knife in his face.

"You talk to my _son _again, you so much as even _look_ at him, I will find you, and I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. You read me?"

Peter could have sworn Flash pissed his pants. He probably did. He couldn't tell, because his mom was blocking his veiw. Flash squeaked, before a set of burly security guards came in to pull him out. Peter saw Tony nod appreciatively out of the corner of his eye. 

After a few moments of silence, Carol clapped her hands, dissipating the blue energy around them. "Who wants to see some Avengers firearms?"

The spell over the class was broken, and they all moved forwards to the firing range. Peter noticed his favorite guns on one of the lane tables. Steve stepped forwards to explain what was going to happen. "Each Avenger will show you their respective weapons, and how they work. We'll go down the line so no-one has to re-do their presentation too many times."

Natasha was up first, showing off her widow's bites and pistols. Bucky showed off his large semi-automatic rifles and his old machine gun. Carol blew up some things with her hands, and Clint shot off a couple of his safer arrows. When they came to Peter's lane, he stepped forwards. A couple of Flash's goons looked really terrifyed in that moment. He picked up his pistol, and shot off a few rounds. Clint grinned cockily.

"Boooorinng" Clint groaned. "I could do that with my eyes shut."

Peter smirked, before turning sideways and hitting the bulseye again. Clint still gave him a smirk. Peter turned backwards and shot another round perfectly into the bullseye.

Clint came forwards and picked up the other pistol. Closing his eyes, he switched the gun between his hands, hitting the center of the target. Peter was getting ticked. Shoving Clint out of the way, he stole back his second gun and flipped in mid-air. As he was upside-down facing the targets, he pulled the triggers. 

Landing, he surveyed the damage done.

The target lay in two pieces. Shuri cackled and put out her hand. Tony sighed and slapped a $100 in her hand. 

"Seriously, two billionaires betting 100? Should've been closer to $1000"

The class looked like a group of wide-eyed cardboard cutouts. No-one was moving. 

Tony broke the silence. "Well, that's all for today! Thanks for joining us!" The class was ushered out. 

About 20 minutes later, the class had left, but Peter had stayed home. He felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from MJ.

_FYI, Flash did piss his pants. _

Peter smirked.

On Monday, Peter got up, got dressed, ate, and made his way to school. He had tried to find his car keys, but they weren't there. After asking FRIDAY, she gave him a pair of keys to Tony's 2020 Aston Martin Vantage. Peter tried to find the keys to _any other, less FlAsHy_ car, but didn't have the time. Sighing in defeat, he took it to school. Pulling into the parking lot, everyone turned and stared. People were probably expecting Flash. Peter grabbed his back and opened the door to face the mob. Locking the car, he pushed through the crowd staring at him.

_That's Parker's car?_

_The Fuck, is he loaded? _

_Damn, look at that car. _

_People said he was friends with Tony Stark!_

_No way. _

Peter reached the steps where he saw Ned and MJ. Before he could reach them, a group of boys cut in front of him.

"Hey, Peter. Nice ride you got there. Wanna come with us later to a movie?" One of them piped up. Peter knew exactly what they were going for. He grinned internaly.

"Hey, Ned, MJ!" The boys looked peeved. All they had wanted was a ride in Peter's (Tony's) car. Both Ned and MJ came forwards. They nodded in greeting, trying to hide their snorts of laughter. They turned and went inside. 

When they passed through the hall, they came to Flash and his goonies. The hall went silent. Flash didn't realize why until he saw Peter. He turned white as a sheet, and tripped over his own feet in his haste to run away. The students stared at Peter. He didn't care. Making his way into class, he ignored the pointed looks. 

At the end of the day, Ned and MJ got into the Aston Martin with Peter. But before Peter could close his door, Flash stepped in the way. 

"H-Hey, um... I wanted to-to say..... Uh, I'm Sorry?"

Peter was tempted to forgive him, but knew that Flash wasn't actually sorry. Flash, like the boys who had confronted him, only wanted a piece of Peter's money and stuff. Peter stared Flash down, trying to look sympathetic. A crowd was gathering around them. Some were recording the situation. 

"Flash" Peter simpered, trying to sound as pitying as possible. 

"Y-Yeah?" Flash responded, buying it. Peter could see Flash's thoughts. They said _Penis is gonna forgive me. I can get a piece of his shit now. I'm gonna be even cooler now._

Peter's gaze hardened, going from faux forgiving to a death glare his mom would be proud of.

"Move. You're in the way."

Flash practically ran away. The entire crowd _oohed _and screamed _burn_ at Flash. Pulling on a pair of Tony's sunglasses he had left in the car. Peter closed the door and revved the engine, pulling out of the school parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING  
SO SO SOSOSO MUCH  
XOXO,  
ShiningEve
> 
> Until next time!  
Go check out my other work, The Soldier, The Spider, and The Swan!


	4. Random chapter cuz why the hell not.

Peter pulled into the garage. He turned off the gas, and grabbed his bag before getting out and heading to the elevator. Seething, he ground his teeth.

"Take me to wherever the hell Stark is"

"Right away, Peter."

He fumed in silence for a few ore minutes before finally reaching his destination. He stomped out and punched in his lab access code. Throwing his bag in the worn leather couch, he made his way over to Tony. Tony turned around, smiling.

"So, you like the new ride?"

Peter held out his hand, palm up.

Tony looked confused. "What?"

"My car key," Peter growled lowly. "Where is it?"

"Jesus hell, fine. You sound too much like your dad." 

"Why thank you, Stark." Peter smiled. "Now Imma go shoot some shit. Don't bother me or I;ll have to take you to bruce again."

Tony's smile dropped. "I had come in to give you a bottle of water and you _shot me in the LEG_, kid!"

"Hey! I was in a zone, and you broke it!"

After sufficiently destroying few targets, Peter finished his homework in his room before grabbing a snack and texting his friends. 

_Russianman: Yo wanna come over_

_MJ: Why_

_Neddo: It's STARK TOWER. HELL. YES._

_MJ: It'S sTaRk ToWeR. HeLl. YeS._

_Russianman:...... _

_Russianman: I stole all of Tony's magnesium and I have no one to blow it up with cuz Shuri's in some important meeting my ass._

_MJ: I'll be there ten minutes._

_Neddo: 5._

  
A few hours later, Tony found Peter, MJ, and Ned burning Magnesium in a sealed test tube inches from their faces, cackling like crows. Tony looked at them, and proceded to walk backwards out of the lab, saying, "I'm to old to understand young kid shit today" 

Ned saw, and grinned maniacally.

"Well, Stark, you got that right" Peter butted in.

Peter grinned. He had his friends and family. Perhaps that field trip hadn't been so bad.

"Dude" Came MJ's voice. "The Magnesium isn't catching. You got any other good stuff to burn?"

"Last week's history paper from Mr. Asshole?"

"That'll work"

"We should get Shuri down here."

"Oooh yeah" 

Shuri barged in. "It's tIME FOR SCIENCE!" 

Tony peeped his head in. "I shouldn't say this, but Harley's coming next week."

The kids looked at eachother, then at Tony in perfect sync.

Tony looked terrifyed.

"I've started the Apocalypse, haven't I?"

Tony exited the elevator in a pile of panicking limbs. He located Bucky and Natasha and ran over.

"Please, I am begging you. Stop your child form being so scary."

Natasha sighed. "What did he do?"

"Take a look for yourself!" he cried indignantly.

Bucky and Natasha watched from outside the lab as Peter and his friends laughed like evil cartoon villains as their papers went up in green flames. They cheered and pulled out an assortment of assignments and added to the growing fire. Shuri ran away and came back with a jar. Bucky couldn't see the label. But as Shuri added it, the fire became blue and sparks jumped off of it. Peter cackled, before throwing in another assignment, and then a discarded bullet casing he had grabbed from the range, watching it melt.

"We raised him well." Natasha whispered into Bucky's earn, leaninng against him.

"That's all you're going to say?" Tony sqwaked indignantly.

Bucky leaned over and patter his shoulder. 

"You might want some new lab counters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I added this because I was bored at 11 at night. Yeeee.   
There will be no further chapters on this fic, I just wanted to give a little finality to this. however I will add mor tho the series, so keep an eye out for more fics.  
Until next cpater,  
XOXO,  
ShiningEve


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im an idiot.... I deleted the chapter....

Hello All.

It is I, the dumbass author.

I deleted this chapter by accident, so I will rewrite it very shortly, without much effort because I have other things I need to do.

I AM MAKING THIS WORK INTO A SERIES

DISCLAIMER

It will not be updated regularly.

I will post updates on here for new works. 

Another thing, Check out CH.6 for some new fic ideas from me and some friends!

Until Next Chapter,

XOXO

SHiningEve


	6. Series works

Hey everyone, ShiningEve here.

I decided to write another quick authors note/chapter. I am currently brainstorming ideas for short stories in this series. I have already published one on how Pyotr got his Audi, and I'm writing one about how he met Harley.

Here's my request of you, my readers:

Do you have any ideas for some short stories pertaining to this series?

They can be:

1) prequel/explanatory stories about Pyotr's time in HYDRA/ how he meets people or gets friends.

2) sequels to this story, like other small things he does or aftermath of the field trip.

Any suggestions you can put in the comments!

Until Next Chapter,

XOXO,

ShiningEve

EDIT:  
I have a new work for this series up! It's about how Pyotr meets Harley. Its under the strange title of 'Murder Sporks." 

7th October, 2020 SECOND EDIT:Second Short is out! Find it under the name 'Pumpkin Chuckin (In honor of halloween)'

ALSO. I was looking at the stats for this fic, and the Kudos? Like, went up? By 300? Overnight? I-

Thank u <3 

A friend says I need a name for my fans, I don't see why, but any suggestions?

THIRD EDIT< Friday, Oct 16th 2020: I've been literally writing so many one-shots for this and keeping them hidden from ya'll, im so sorry. 

Also

ALSO

My complete NERD of a a friend (Don't worry, I call her nerd in a loving way) wants me to make a fic off of a show we both watched as kids, Avatar: The Last Airbender. She also wants me to make a second ATLA fic thats crossed with Assassin's Creed but I've never played the games? I really wanna do both, but I gotta coupla questions for y'all.

FIRST: Which one should I do first? Full ATLA or ATAL and Assassin's creed.

Second: any ideas for a full ATLA fic? I've got a very vague idea for a Assassin's creed crossover that Involves Zuko, Yue, or both becoming Assassins.

Any help in the comments is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! this will probably be only 2-3 chapters in length. This has been out for only one day but it has already exploded soooo much.  
While you are at it, go check out my other two works! they are  
BEFORE YOU GO (Wonder Woman in the MCU)  
and  
THE SOLDIER, THE SPIDER, AND THE SWAN (New HYDRA characters, canon divergence after Age of Ultron!)  
until next time,  
XOXO,  
ShiningEve!  
Also, I may make this into a part of a series, so if you have any other suggestions, please let me know!


End file.
